


Where Your Heart Lies in Safety

by DarkPoisonousLove



Series: Sparks of Life [4]
Category: Winx Club
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Loving Marriage, Married Life, Mentions of abusive parenting, kind of, traumatic childhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22484941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPoisonousLove/pseuds/DarkPoisonousLove
Summary: A storm is taking over the night and the pouring rain is drowning out the feeling of security from Valtor's heart so he holds on to Griffin tighter in an attempt to escape the demons in his mind. Set soon after they got married.
Relationships: Griffin/Valtor | Baltor (Winx Club)
Series: Sparks of Life [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584010
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Where Your Heart Lies in Safety

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who had another idea from the storm we had last night. XD I was also dying to write something about this verse so here it comes. Now if I could only finish the first two parts, that would be great!

The thunders were rumbling outside but all he could hear were the words in his mind scarier than the electricity of the lightnings that only coursed through the clouds tearing the sky apart for a second. The voices had been tearing at his mind for decades. And they kept doing it even now after he’d buried them way back in the depths of his consciousness and the monsters weren’t present to drag him back into their nightmare. But the nightmare would come regardless if he ever managed to close his eyes with the storm raging outside.

He turned away from the window and to look at Griffin’s sleeping form, the only peaceful harbor in the midst of his life’s storm, and it immediately filled him with calm to know that she was sleeping so softly in his arms despite having seen the vicious things in his mind. She was gentle and vulnerable, and giving him so much strength that he could’ve never wished to draw from himself. He ached with the love she awoke inside him that was clashing with all the inner demons he had and still coming out victorious no matter how many times they’d sink their teeth into it and try to leave it in pieces. It was the most secure he’d ever felt to have that knowledge and all the illusions of power planted in his head had melted away to leave him only with the real strength of his feelings.

He snuggled closer to her pressing himself against her warmth, against the inviting safety spilling from her body even when she was asleep, and leaned in even more to breathe in her scent hoping that it would make him fall into a pleasant dream himself. His hand wrapped around her waist to hold on tightly just in case the place he’d end up at wasn’t quite so dreamy. He’d need a lifeline to pull himself out.

“Valtor?” Griffin questioned, her voice so heavy with sleep that she barely got it out but there was still enough conscious thought in her tone as it poked at him in her attempt to figure out what was wrong. Her head was drawn back as if outside the embrace of her dreams as she fought them to turn to him and see what was bothering him. The slight movement of her hair tickled his nose in his closeness forcing him to leave a few more inches between them but that was the better alternative rather than letting go of her.

“Everything’s fine, Griffin,” he stuffed his voice in the sheath of hushed gentleness despite the guilt clawing at it to pull it all over the place. He had to lie to her this time despite the vehement protest gripping his throat tightly enough to hold the words in. He didn’t want her worrying about him when she had to be sleeping. She had work in the morning and he’d have to work through his own issues one of those days. He couldn’t expect her to hold his hand all the time. She was human, too, and needed her rest.

“What’s wrong?” Griffin asked, too well acquainted with his behavior to fall for that even while half asleep.

She turned around in his arms leaving him missing her body pressed against his as she did so and sending more pangs of guilt to his heart for disrupting her peace but at least now he could see her face. And her amber eyes glowed like stars as she opened them even though there was no light they could reflect currently. The moon was suffocated in a blanket of storm clouds that shed their heavy tears over them pulling at his own heartstrings hard enough to draw tears from him as well. But any sad impulse retreated under the strokes of the love radiating from her gaze.

“Nothing,” he invested all his liveliness in soothing the expectation in her stare or at least the uneasiness it left in him. “Go back to sleep,” he moved to kiss her forehead, her eyes closing in bliss as she accepted his affection. His own heart relaxed as some of the regret for dragging her out of her rest drained out of him. “You’ll be tired tomorrow.” It was today, actually, and that just proved his point. She had to sleep, and so did he. And perhaps now that he had the fresh sight of her precious love-filled eyes in his mind and the desire to stop affecting her negatively with his problems in his heart, he would be able to do that as well.

“I can tell something’s troubling you,” Griffin's gaze was clear of traces of sleep in it as she locked eyes with him protesting in body language as well. She was wide awake and reading him as easily as always, and he couldn’t hide from her anymore. “What is it?” she cupped his cheek and he caught a glimpse of the wedding band on her finger that couldn’t shine in the dark but her love shined bright enough to never let him forget it was there. “Tell me,” she urged softly, always faithful to the “in good and in bad”, and perhaps it was time he got used to that and stopped trying to hide the demons in his mind. She would see them anyway when they came out and it was best that she was prepared for what they had to fight.

“I can’t sleep during storms,” he took her hand in his placing a kiss on her palm as he pulled it to his mouth and allowing himself to revel in the knowledge she was there. It must have been what had caused his restlessness that hadn’t been present all the other times wind and rain had raged outside their windows. They’d been sleeping in one bed for years now, of course, but it was the first storm since she was sleeping in his arms as his wife, the first storm since they were officially a family, and it had brought back memories of the family he’d once had. “When I was little, I would always stay up during a storm because I wanted to enjoy the few moments of peacefulness I got,” he wasn't surprised to see the slight knitting of her eyebrows while she stilled all the rest of her confusion to just listen to what he had to say. It drew him to her pursed lips with the desire to take in her breath and keep it inside him so that he could feel at home in his own being. “My mothers were always more calm and controlled after a storm. I didn’t know why that was but it made me feel safer when I knew they were less likely to lose their temper and punish me the following day. And I wanted to soak up as much of that feeling as possible since it was rarely present. I would stay up all night until I eventually found myself unable to sleep during a storm.” He’d known how profound of an effect storms had had on his mothers after they hadn’t even scolded him for dozing off at the breakfast table the next day and it had been most soothing. He’d almost come to see them as caring when they’d been like that. Which only spoke loudly of the functionality of their "family" throughout the rest of the time.

He watched Griffin’s expression change slowly as the information sank in. He’d never told her about that, afraid to let the memories in his mind, for he had to remember the kind of monsters his mothers were. He couldn’t let them back in his heart, for they’d kick Griffin out of his life if he ever allowed them anywhere near her. And he couldn’t have that. She was the only one he’d truly been safe with. He didn’t have to stay up late and lose sleep to revel in the security of her arms around him as it would be there in the morning as well, forever his. She wasn’t going anywhere and he’d learned to trust that, allowing himself to feel safe all the time... Until the storm had disrupted his peace and he’d disrupted hers with the fragments of trauma still cutting his mind with their vicious edges.

Her eyes were fragile with the sadness that crept inside them but there wasn’t any pity–she knew he’d rather die than have himself or someone else feel sorry for him even if there was plenty to regret in his past–as her lips got pulled into a small smile, all the more impressive for coming victorious out of everything it had to fight through.

“You can always sleep with me,” she laced their fingers together, her wedding band against his skin putting his mind at ease like nothing else ever had. She’d agreed to marry him even after seeing the most screwed up parts of him and she was there to look them in the eye with a smile on her face and love in her gaze and help him fix them. “Or you can stay awake,” she said. “Whatever you want.” All he wanted was to be with her, safe and free from the past hurt. “With me. Always with me,” she whispered as if she’d read his mind and stroked his hair with the hand he wasn’t holding, confident in the comfort she brought him and ready to offer it. It was those things that had made him stop doubting he could love her more as she always found a way to make him love her more. Even when he thought it was impossible. There was nothing impossible with her at his side.

It was only proven further as his eyelids grew heavier to the opposite of his heart being lighter now that it was freed of the fear weighing it down. Her fingers running through his hair were all the reassurance he needed that the security he was feeling wouldn’t disappear by morning. Her touch had always been gentle and plentiful and she’d never stopped giving it to him just like she was doing with her love. So he leaned in and touched his forehead against hers hoping to find her in his dreams just like she was always there with him in reality. And even if he didn’t, her warmth would still be there to tether him to her and the safe haven they’d built for themselves.


End file.
